


Легкий

by Bokuto_x_Kuroo_SW_2016



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bokuto_x_Kuroo_SW_2016/pseuds/Bokuto_x_Kuroo_SW_2016
Summary: Куроо верит, что его дружба с Бокуто никогда не изменится. Не то чтобы эта мысль всегда его радовала.





	

– Репетиторством мне не заработать, – уныло констатировал Куроо, потирая лоб. Третий час он сидел с Бокуто, прогоняя тест по английскому, и каждый раз находил у него новые ошибки в самых неожиданных местах.

– Почему? – Бокуто удивленно вскинул брови и, пользуясь паузой, стащил очередное печенье из вазочки. Куроо про себя отметил, что засесть с учебниками на кухне было его роковой ошибкой. Бокуто легко отвлекался. Просто моментально. Впрочем, в комнате было не лучше: там были полки с играми и музыкой, журналы – спортивные и не очень, коробки со старыми фотографиями, которые Куроо однажды неосмотрительно оставил на виду и потом сильно пожалел. Сегодня, казалось бы, все было идеально для учебы: паршивая погода – поздний октябрь, серый и промозглый, тишина пустой квартиры и до теста два дня. Бокуто волновало только, как шоколад попадает внутрь вафельной подушечки. По крайней мере, по тому, как тщательно он ее мусолил во рту, складывалось именно такое впечатление.

– Что, так плохо? – поинтересовался Бокуто, заметив удрученный вид товарища.

– Ну… на тройку. С большим минусом, и то – только за красивые глаза, – усмехнулся Куроо.

– Не прокатит. Преподаватель – мужик, – Бокуто состроил трагичную мину, но рвения у него явно не прибавилось, – Но скажи, все-таки лучше, чем было? – он посмотрел на Куроо с такой надеждой, что казалось, другого ответа и быть не могло.

– Лучше, конечно, какой вопрос, – искренне соврал Куроо. Ему совершенно не хотелось горбатиться еще час – он удивлялся, как Бокуто до сих пор вытерпел. А тот, едва услышав заветную похвалу, засветился счастьем:

– Ну и отлично! Главное – сдам! Спасибо тебе! – он обнял Куроо за плечи, звонко захлопнул учебник и откинулся на спинку стула, потягиваясь.

– Ты безнадежен, – засмеялся Куроо, неосознанно копируя его жест, закладывая руки за голову.

– Ой, ладно! – Бокуто уже разорял буфет в поисках еще чего-нибудь вкусного. Куроо встал, отпихнул его бедром и долил воды в чайник. Снова посадить Бокуто за учебники было нереально, да и Куроо подрастерял запал. Будто прочитав его мысли, Бокуто выдал:

– Слушай, а поехали в Ханаяшики?

– В парк аттракционов? Сейчас? – Куроо посмотрел на Бокуто, потом за окно, потом на часы. Времени – половина четвертого, за окном была хмарь и мелкий дождь, Бокуто был серьезен. Насколько вообще может быть серьезен человек с детской улыбкой от уха до уха.

– А поехали.

Так было всегда – просто. Просто соглашаться или предлагать дурацкие на первый взгляд затеи, просто смеяться, когда что-то шло не так, как запланировано, да и что уж там – план был далеко не всегда. Рядом с Бокуто всегда хотелось улыбаться. Куроо давно заметил, что, несмотря на шумный и легкий характер, притягивавший людей, Бокуто сам редко к кому-то тянулся по-настоящему. Он мог заражать и заряжать энергией, но в моменты, когда ему самому требовалась подзарядка, предпочитал быть один. Или вот, как сейчас – с ним.

Куроо не любил перекрикивать шум в метро, поэтому всю дорогу до станции Асакуса они смотрели видео на его смартфоне, воткнув по наушнику, обмениваясь комментариями во время остановок. Бокуто наклонялся ближе, когда Куроо говорил, и он мог разглядеть бледные веснушки на его носу. Странно было вспоминать, что при первой их встрече это показалось Куроо таким необычным.

– Блин, опоздаем! – выругался Бокуто, взглянув на часы, когда они вышли со станции. Куроо на секунду замер, прикидывая, в какую сторону им идти – он давным-давно не был в Ханаяшики, а Бокуто уже схватил его за руку, утягивая за собой: – К’мон эврибади! Тут срежем!

Казалось, пьянящий осенний воздух, шум и суета центральных улиц и предчувствие веселья моментально выветрили из головы Бокуто последние мысли об учебе и уныние, связанное с ними. Через улицу Накамисе и парк за ней они добежали до Ханаяшики за пять минут.

– Эм… Так парк до восьми работает? – Бокуто озадаченно посмотрел на указатель у калитки.

– Ну, да, – Куроо, как мог, старался сдержать ехидную улыбку.

– А чего мы тогда неслись-то как угорелые? – Бокуто обернулся к нему, сверкая глазами, щеки и нос покраснели от ветра, придавая лицу по-детски обиженное выражение.

– Не мы, а ты, – Куроо, потрепал его по плечу, – я догонял, чтобы ты не потерялся.

– Да ты сам дороги не знал! О, сладкая вата!

– Дите малое.

– Я все слышу! Ты угощаешь.

Куроо не спорил. Пока коренастый старичок мастерски наматывал сахарные волокна на палочку, он разглядывал схему парка, прикидывая, куда они успеют сходить в оставшееся до закрытия время.

– Хочу в туннель с привидениями! – Бокуто заглянул ему через плечо и сунул Куроо под нос пушистый, приторно пахнущий цветок.

– Это еще что? – засмеялся Куроо, разглядывая протянутую сладость. Старичок оказался затейником и свернул вату в форме ромашки с розовыми лепестками.

– Нравится? – Бокуто покрутил своей ромашкой – фосфорно-желтой, как рисунок на его ветровке.

– Стильно, ага. И очень мужественно.

– Так, не нравится – отдай, мне же больше достанется.

– Еще чего, – хищно усмехнулся Куроо и для верности откусил от своего цветка кусок побольше.

Парк был старым, маленьким и сейчас терялся среди обступивших его высоток. В выходные и в хорошую погоду тут бывало не протолкнуться, но сейчас парк почти пустовал, никто не стоял в очередях, и Куроо не чувствовал себя чудаком-переростком среди толпы детишек. Бокуто явно об этом не думал, когда предлагал, но вышло в итоге удачно.

Выкинув палочки от сахарной ваты, ребята уселись на последний ряд. Перед ними было несколько свободных сидений, впереди только парочка – парень с девушкой, они оживленно хихикали и прижимались друг к другу. Боковым зрением Куроо заметил, что Бокуто как-то странно на него смотрит, обернулся:

– Все нормально? Тебе удобно?

– Да, только коленки упираются, – он сдвинулся вбок, притираясь плечом к Куроо, вытянул ноги в сторону, – вот, так отлично.

– Всегда пожалуйста, – хмыкнул Куроо, перекидывая руку через его плечи. Бокуто нарочито повозился, устраиваясь поудобнее:

– Спасибо. Теперь главное не заснуть.

Убедившись, что желающих больше нет, техник нажал на рычаг, и тележки тронулись.

– Ты тут раньше был? – спросил Куроо, щурясь, пока глаза привыкали к темноте.

– Не-а. Мелким ходил пару раз, но в основном на карусели всякие.

В туннеле замаячил искусственный зеленоватый свет и заиграла скрипучая музыка, призванная, очевидно, создавать настроение. Куроо особых впечатлений от аттракциона не ждал, но сейчас почему-то чувствовал, как лицо сковывает нервным напряжением, а губы растягиваются в неестественной улыбке.

Вдоль рельсов зашевелились невнятные тени, похожие на кучи тряпья, из-под потолка послышались механические завывания. «Стандартный набор», – подумал Куроо, девушка впереди вскрикнула и громко захихикала. Далее были разбросанные кости, цепи, свисающие с потолка, паутина, при виде которой Куроо неосознанно напрягся, – где паутина, там и пауки, но это ведь только бутафория.

– Ты чего? – окликнул его Бокуто.

– Все нормально, – Куроо нахмурился.

– Ну-ка, признавайся, что тебе пощекотало нервы?

– Шутишь? Это же детская забава.

– Да ла-адно, – Бокуто развернулся к нему, чтобы лучше видеть его лицо, – подержать тебя за ручку?

Куроо недобро ухмыльнулся. Ему совсем не хотелось давать Бокуто поводов для подтруниваний – не сейчас. Были вещи, очень мало, на самом деле, – к которым приходилось относиться серьезно, и никакими шутками этого не изменить.

– Спасибо, обойдусь.

Бокуто с недовольным ворчанием снова отвернулся, устраиваясь на плече, его волосы щекотали шею, дыхание пахло жженым сахаром, и Куроо этого было достаточно, чтобы не волноваться ни о чем. Уж точно не о картонных чучелах, которые на проржавевших шарнирах перемещались по стенам и разевали пасти не в такт стонам из динамиков. Девушка на переднем сидении и то визжала убедительнее.

Ближе к концу аттракциона тележки затормозили на подъеме в горку, свет погас совсем, музыка с последним хрипом тоже заглохла.

– Как думаешь, так должно быть? – Бокуто поежился.

– Чувак, это же тоннель с привидениями, конечно, так должно быть. Но если ты сомневаешься, могу подержать тебя за ручку, – не удержался от шпильки Куроо.

«В худшем случае, какая-то неисправность, и придется сейчас вылезать и топать пешком до выхода», – успокаивал он себя. Однако они сидели так уже пару минут, и ничего не происходило. С передних сидений их окрикнул парень:

– Эй, есть кто? У вас там все в порядке?

Куроо хотел было ответить, но Бокуто вдруг зажал ему рот ладонью и, наклонившись к самому уху, прошептал:

– Погоди-погоди, молчи, – в голосе плескалось веселье и азарт. Куроо усмехнулся и медленно кивнул, и Бокуто, почувствовав ладонью его улыбку, отпустил.

– Ты ужасен, – на грани слышимого сказал Куроо, но затея ему определенно понравилась. Выдержав паузу, пока парень окликнул их снова, Бокуто достал мобильный, включил на нем фонарик и посветил себе в лицо снизу, истошно заорав. Акустика в тоннеле была отменная, так что Куроо в первую секунду и сам опешил. Спереди послышались отборные ругательства, и Куроо сложился пополам, беззвучно хохоча.

– Идиоты конченные! – на этот раз ругалась девушка, судя по голосу, готовая расплакаться.

– Не обращай внимания, – успокаивал ее парень, – мы скоро снова поедем.

– Все до вас тоже так думали, – прорычал Куроо, решив включиться в игру. Бокуто чуть не испортил все своим хохотом, на этот раз пришлось зажать ему рот.

– Мудачье! – рявкнул парень, – по-вашему, это смешно?!

– Как думаешь, он нам вломит, когда выберемся? – прошептал Бокуто, отодвигая руку Куроо.

– Думаю, они отсюда будут драпать впереди собственного визга. Вот черт… – Куроо почувствовал, как тележки качнулись и медленно поползли вверх. Не сговариваясь, они с Бокуто нырнули под сиденье, прячась за спинкой. Места было катастрофически мало, они стукнулись лбами, Куроо не успел сообразить, как Бокуто перехватил его за талию, уложил на себя. Обоих трясло от сдавленного смеха, Бокуто уткнулся ему в плечо, комкая в кулаке ткань куртки. Чувствуя, как он вздрагивает, шумно вздыхает сквозь сжатые зубы, Куроо почему-то хотел смеяться еще больше. Тревогу как рукой сняло.

– Приехали, – сообщил Куроо, когда тележки выкатились из тоннеля, и их попутчики, судя по удаляющимся шагам, действительно рванули прочь, – сейчас посмотрю, как там.

Он приподнялся, выглянул из-за спинки переднего сидения, кивнул Бокуто, протянул руку и рывком поднял его.

– А, твою ж… – Куроо оглядел их: оба были пыльные, как черти, но расстроиться по этому поводу он не успел – Бокуто сгреб его за плечи, расхохотался, уже не сдерживаясь:

– Это было офигенно! Люблю тебя, дружище! – и поцеловал в висок. Бокуто светился, как лампочка, запыхавшийся от смеха, растрепанный и покрасневший, счастливый, будто выиграл миллион, и Куроо нестерпимо захотелось обнять его в ответ.

В этот момент к ним подошел техник, недоуменно таращась, пробубнил что-то про неисправность и извинился. Куроо на автомате кивнул, похлопал Бокуто по руке и ненавязчиво утащил подальше от аттракциона. В голове шумело, и ноги плохо слушались.

На улице уже темнело, и они, взяв по бутылке газировки, побрели в сторону метро. В вагоне, едва сев, Бокуто уронил голову на его плечо и задремал.

Через семь станций Куроо встал перед нешуточной дилеммой: Бокуто нужно было выходить для пересадки, чтобы ехать домой, но он рассудил, что раз уж его родители все равно собирались возвращаться не раньше следующих выходных, не будет ничего страшного, если тот останется у него на ночь. В конечном счете, можно было бы подтянуть еще пару уроков по английскому.

За своими размышлениями он не заметил, как Бокуто открыл глаза и уставился на него. Когда двери на его станции закрылись, а Куроо так и не проронил ни слова, он тихо засмеялся.

– О, ты проснулся? – Куроо на секунду растерялся, не зная, как реагировать на хитрющий и довольный взгляд друга.

– Ага.

Идей, чтобы убедительно соврать, в голову не пришло, но и молчать казалось странным. Это же Бокуто, ради всего святого, зачем вообще что-то придумывать?

– Останешься у меня?

– Ага, – Бокуто зевнул и лучезарно улыбнулся.

С ним всегда было просто, и, безусловно, Куроо его за это любил. И, возможно, не только за это.

– Еще четыре остановки. Спи, – сказал Куроо, надеясь избавиться от пристального взгляда.

Куроо и сам прикрыл глаза, зная, что на автопилоте проснется, стоит только услышать название своей станции.

Эта осень навалилась на Куроо неожиданной хандрой и кучей дел. Год назад ему казалось, что он не поднимает головы от учебников, но после поступления стало еще хуже. Волейбола в его жизни стало меньше, а вместе с ним исчезло и нечто уютно-знакомое, приятное, что связывало с друзьями и делало частью чего-то важного и большого. Университетская команда была хороша, Куроо с радостью приняли, но ему пока не хватило времени перестроиться, чтобы забыть одних и привыкнуть к другим людям. Как все первокурсники, он еще чувствовал себя немного потерянным, не оторвавшимся морально от школьной жизни и привычек.

Возможно, именно поэтому они стали гораздо больше общаться с Бокуто. Хотя ребята и поступили в разные университеты, их расписание совпадало чаще, чем с нынешними третьегодками в школе, да и круг интересов сменился.

Куроо бы никогда не признался, но подсознательно, глубоко в душе он боялся потерять его. Было неуютно от мысли, что Бокуто вдруг закрутит новая жизнь, и ему будет некогда даже встретиться лишний раз. К счастью, этого пока не произошло, и они виделись как минимум дважды в неделю – больше, чем когда заканчивали школу. Странным образом все эти перемены и новости сблизили их – они могли часами разговаривать, и темы не заканчивались.

Бокуто уставал и становился более спокойным, но стоило встретиться, как мотор заводился снова, возвращая ему настроение фейерверка.

– Не говори мне, что ты опять голодный, – стоило им зайти в дом, Бокуто сразу устремился на кухню.

– Не понял, тебе жалко, что ли? – раздался его приглушенный голос из недр холодильника. Куроо хмыкнул:

– Не жалко, просто нечего. Готовить надо, а лень.

Ответом ему был стон раненого животного.

– Да ты издеваешься? Кто так с дорогими гостями обращается?

Куроо с издевкой глянул на него поверх дверцы. Глаза Бокуто выражали всю мировую скорбь пополам со вселенской обидой. «Непосредственность и… непосредственность», – подумал Куроо, оттесняя его плечом.

– Тоже мне, гость дорогой, – хмыкнул он, извлекая нехитрые продуктовые запасы: яйца, кукурузу, сыр. Бокуто стоял за спиной, и Куроо не видел его, но повисшее молчание подхлестнуло лучше всяких слов и укоризненных взглядов – он его чувствовал холодом между лопаток.

– У дорогих гостей нет в моем доме своей зубной щетки. _Бро_.

– Ну, так и быть, – Бокуто все еще старался притворяться обиженным, но по голосу было слышно, что улыбка там на пол-лица. Куроо подавил желание это прокомментировать.

– Бери котел, время для черной магии.

За пятнадцать минут они в четыре руки нажарили сковородку риса с яйцом и овощами, которую Бокуто почти без помощи Куроо тут же и прикончил. По тому, как Бокуто потягивался и зевал, Куроо решил, что он вот-вот отключится, но тот неожиданно заявил:

– Посмотрим что-нибудь?

Куроо на секунду задумался:

– Мстители, Хранители, Форсаж и Большой куш. Выбирай.

– Хах, неплохо прозвучало для названия одного фильма. А форсаж какой?

«Форсаж» был седьмой, и Куроо его уже смотрел, и, он был уверен, Бокуто тоже. Но важно ли это, когда крутые мужики на скорости сто километров в час на горной дороге перекидывают друг другу девчонок на капот, сбивают вертолеты тачками и вообще нарушают все законы физики?

– Никогда не пойму, почему нельзя было и дальше уматывать на этом прекрасном бронированном автобусе с автоматами, баллистическими ракетами и безлимитным бензобаком, – бубнил Бокуто, наблюдая за потасовкой с элементами балета на экране. Он лежал поперек кровати на животе, упираясь коленями в стену. Куроо сидел рядом, сложив ноги по-турецки, и, несмотря на весь экшн, откровенно клевал носом.

– Не знаю, может, ни у кого из них нет прав категории «Е»? – съязвил он. Бокуто от души расхохотался, утыкаясь лицом в подушку. Говорят, хочешь убить шутку – объясни ее, или начни смеяться первым. С Бокуто просто не получалось оставаться серьезным – он смеялся так искренне и от души, что это было заразительнее зевоты. Куроо пару секунд боролся с искушением, а потом лег рядом, подперев подбородок ладонью. Бокуто задумчиво покусывал нижнюю губу, ерошил волосы, комкал подушку, щелкал суставами – словом, умудрялся суетиться даже лежа. Взгляд зацепился за торчащий ярлычок на вороте футболки – футболки Куроо, вообще-то, в которую тот переоделся перед сном, – и Куроо свободной рукой потянулся, чтобы его поправить. Пальцы невесомо задели выпирающие позвонки на шее, и Бокуто тут же подался навстречу, подставляя загривок под ладонь. Куроо потрепал его, слегка разминая пальцами кожу, даже не глядя в его сторону, и только когда Бокуто довольно проурчал: «еще», понял, что позволил себе больше, чем собирался. Отнимать руку сейчас было бы глупо и неловко, к тому же означало бы признание, что что-то пошло не так, а ведь… «Это так и есть», – подумал Куроо, мысленно давая себе затрещину. Он еще пару раз провел пальцами вдоль позвонков, слегка надавливая, украдкой глядя, как Бокуто бессовестно жмурится от удовольствия.

– Ты дрыхнешь, – почти ласково сказал он, убирая руку, – давай спать.

– Неа, – возмутился Бокуто, красноречивым зевком подтверждая его слова. От фильма оставалось минут двадцать, концовку они оба знали, и хотя наутро не нужно было рано вставать, Куроо хотелось как можно быстрее расстелить футон, решить на камень-ножницы-бумага, кто спит на полу (он готов был поддаться), и разойтись.

– Крутые у него татуировки, да? – с неожиданным энтузиазмом заявил Бокуто, кивая на экран, где один из героев щеголял полуголым торсом, расписанным в духе ацтекской живописи. – Никогда не думал сделать себе что-нибудь?

– Чувак, ты внезапен, – хохотнул Куроо, – ну, бывали мысли.

– Тебе бы пошло, – Бокуто повернулся к нему, пристально осмотрел, словно примеряя рисунок на тело Куроо, задержался взглядом на плечах, груди.

– Спасибо, конечно, но даже если бы я решился, она была бы где-нибудь не на виду.

– Пф, смысл тогда делать?

– Для себя. Я знаю, что она есть, она мне нравится, и мне от этого хорошо. Не обязательно всем подряд об этом знать, – выпалил Куроо, на ходу спохватываясь и задаваясь вопросом, не слишком ли очевидно, что он сейчас говорил не о татуировке.

– Эгоист. А мне бы рассказал?

– Конечно, – без заминки ответил Куроо. Все-таки сейчас речь точно о татуировке.

– Ты ведь все мне можешь рассказать.

… или все-таки не о ней? Бокуто не спрашивал, скорее это прозвучало как предложение, и Куроо напрягся. От этих слов и интонации, с которой они были произнесены, стало неуютно, будто Бокуто подозревал его в неискренности, но он заставил себя отмести эти мысли и снова утвердительно кивнул:

– Конечно, да, – у него буквально на языке вертелось невысказанное продолжение: «а почему ты спрашиваешь?», и нечеловеческих усилий стоило его не озвучить. Куроо не готов был услышать ответ, даже если Бокуто просто пожмет плечами и отшутится, или, еще хуже, удивится и начнет объяснять, что ничего такого не имел в виду.

– Спасибо, для меня это важно.

Куроо показалось, что у него заложило уши от вакуумной тишины. Все хорошо. Просто не думай об этом, не думай ни о чем, не принимай на свой счет.

– Ты необычайно сентиментален, фильмом навеяло? – отшутился Куроо, резко поднимаясь с кровати. Он взял футон из шкафа, расстелил его на полу, стал заправлять подушку в наволочку, лишь бы отвлечься и занять руки. Ему все казалось, что Бокуто прожигает дырку взглядом в его затылке, но когда он закончил и обернулся, тот уже мирно сопел, прижав щеку к подушке. Так они и решили, кто где спит, безо всяких «камень-ножницы-бумага». Куроо хмыкнул, выключил телевизор, и комната погрузилась в темноту.

Через пару часов, когда он все еще лежал, тараща глаза в потолок, Бокуто завозился, укладываясь поудобнее. Куроо моментально закрыл глаза, притворяясь спящим – глупо и по-детски, он сам это понимал, но ничего не мог с собой поделать.

– Спишь? – донесся до него непривычно мягкий шепот. Сердце пропустило удар, дыхание сбилось: то ли потому что он сам себя накрутил, перебирая в полусне всякие бредовые мысли, то ли из-за опасения, что Бокуто раскусит его глупое притворство. Он просто надеялся, что Бокуто сейчас повернется на другой бок и провалится в глубокий сон. Вместо этого он услышал, как скрипнула кровать, и его кисти коснулись теплые шершавые пальцы.

– Спокойной ночи, – прошептал Бокуто и убрал руку. Кровать скрипнула еще раз – он отвернулся к стенке, глубоко вздохнул.

Куроо пролежал неподвижно еще несколько минут, пока не убедился, что Бокуто снова уснул, потом зажмурился до звездочек перед глазами. Ночь определенно не была спокойной, а утру не светило быть добрым.

– Не сплю, – признался он, тут же жалея об этом.

Бокуто снова завозился, обернулся к нему, тусклый свет сквозь жалюзи упал на выбеленную шевелюру, примятую с одной стороны подушкой. Куроо зачем-то продолжал делать вид, что смотрит в потолок, хотя рисковал заработать себе косоглазие, поглядывая на друга.

– Тебе там неудобно? – спросил Бокуто. Его голос, обычно звонкий и глубокий, звучал почти шепотом, словно пробирался через темноту наощупь. Куроо чувствовал, будто его гладят перышком у основания черепа – по позвоночнику пробегали волны тепла и щекотки, ощущения были необычные, но определенно приятные.

– Ничего, – самому хотелось говорить тихо, – просто не могу уснуть.

– Иди сюда, – предложил Бокуто, отодвигаясь к стене, чтобы освободить место. Куроо непроизвольно уставился на него, надеясь, что в темноте это будет не так заметно. Надо было отказаться и заверить Бокуто, что он прекрасно выспится и на футоне, что на кровати мало места, и им будет неудобно, но вместо этого медленно сел, потер затекший затылок и молча, осторожно забрался в постель, стараясь не коснуться Бокуто.

Тот посмотрел на Куроо сонно, часто моргая, а потом обнял за талию, притягивая к себе, и прижался лбом к шее, щекоча дыханием ямку между ключиц.

Куроо почувствовал, что каждая его мышца окаменела. Ему было неудобно, но он не решался двинуться, чтобы не потревожить это странное, уютное и одновременно будоражащее ощущение, которое растекалось волнами от того места, где волосы Бокуто касались его подбородка, а дыхание – кожи. Казалось, все чувства обострились до предела: он слышал, как шуршат перья в подушке, шелестят листья за окном, ощущал, как Бокуто дышит, едва слышно сглатывая, словно от волнения, хотя, по правде, сам он волновался гораздо сильнее, чем хотел бы. Суматоха и яркие впечатления дня окончательно выветрились из головы, все это осталось в каком-то другом мире, а он – внутри мягкого кокона, в объятьях густой темноты и едва различимых звуков.

– Когда я не могу уснуть, – заговорил Бокуто все тем же тихим голосом, который теперь, вблизи, пробирал до мурашек, – то ставлю рядом с подушкой старые часы. Они тихо скрипят и тикают, и я их слушаю.

Куроо поплыл, обмяк, отчетливо представляя звук этих часов, а Бокуто все продолжал сонно бормотать, перебирая пальцами край его футболки на спине, задевая поясницу. Это было определенно приятно, будто погружало в легкий транс, и он сам не заметил, как волны тепла стали стекаться в низ живота, подгоняемые ровным дыханием Бокуто.

Он не сразу понял, что легкая дрожь переросла в тягучее возбуждение, от которого мышцы пресса поджимались в болезненной судороге.

Подавив панику от ощущения неминуемой катастрофы, Куроо попытался отодвинуться, но Бокуто прижал его к себе, задирая футболку, провел горячей ладонью вдоль позвоночника. Бокуто прильнул к нему так плотно, что не оставалась сомнений – он все почувствовал и понял, и смотрел теперь с вопросом и вызовом. Куроо открыл было рот, но задохнулся от растерянности.

– Тебе _так_ приятно? – спросил Бокуто, задевая его подбородок губами. Не давая Куроо времени на размышления, он свободной рукой подцепил резинку его трусов, погладил выпирающие бедренные косточки, слегка касаясь кожи ногтями.

«Приятно, – подумал Куроо, – не то слово. Охрененно. И страшно».

– Котаро, слушай, извини, – затараторил Куроо, пытаясь освободиться и судорожно придумывая способы перевести все в шутку, но ни одной убедительной идеи не нашлось. Какие уж идеи, когда мозг плавится до состояния тягучего киселя. Вместо возражений Бокуто многозначительно прижался к его бедру, обвил обеими руками, запустил пальцы в волосы на затылке.

– Я хочу, – просто сказал Бокуто, отрезая любые пути к отступлению, и Куроо понял, что придумывать, врать и оправдываться совершенно не нужно и бесполезно.

С Бокуто всегда было просто, и, безусловно, Куроо его за это любил. Просто было творить глупости, смеяться, когда что-то шло не по плану, просто разговаривать обо всем, что приходило в голову и не опасаться непонимания.

Проще всего оказалось целовать его, задыхаясь от восторга и не сдерживая стонов, и не думать о том, как смотреть в глаза наутро.


End file.
